


I'll draw my love for you on the beach

by 99izm



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 99z, M/M, beach au, jinhwi play minor roles in this - Freeform, pink sausages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm/pseuds/99izm
Summary: When Jihoon’s whisked off to Busan for a family vacation, he definitely didn’t expect himself to fall for the boy who worked by the beach.





	I'll draw my love for you on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed.
> 
> it's my first fic in four years, i hope you'll enjoy. :')

Just as Jihoon had expected, the Busan sun felt a lot more unforgiving than the sun back in Seoul. Luckily he did remember to pack bottles of sunscreen, otherwise he’d just get burnt all over. It wasn’t that he hated getting tanned, but as more of someone who got burnt faster than he tanned, Jihoon wasn’t looking forward to the Busan heat at all.

His family had decided to come down to Busan for two weeks, together with his entire extended family as a way of getting the family together and spending time with one another. As his Grandma was getting older, he could understand why his parents wanted the whole family to get together to show Grandma that the family was well and everyone was getting along with one another.

Indeed, the chances of the entire being able to come together were few and rare. Children were growing up and they were slowly getting busier with the rigour of school. On the other hand, Jihoon was busy with training and practice, wanting to pursue his dreams of becoming an idol. These days, he didn’t get to see his parents often, much more his relatives. Everyone was busy leading their own lives.

Upon arrival in Busan, the older family members had decided to rest in their hotel for a little longer before exploring the seaside city. Jihoon’s cousins wanted to walk around the beach instead (it was definitely so that they could take photographs of them being at the beach and upload it onto social media) and they invited Jihoon along, who couldn’t say no to them.

This was how Jihoon found himself walking along Haeundae beach, trying not to die from the sun’s rays.

\--

As Jihoon and his cousins walked down Haeundae beach, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel that the sun was growing more and more unforgiving. He felt the summer heat radiate off his body and beads of perspiration dripping down his body.

“Hey, hey, why don’t we stop by there? It looks like a cafe to me,” one of his cousins, Soojin suggested. Jihoon raised his hand to provide some relief for his eyes and squinted to have a better picture of what laid several metres in front of them.

Indeed, it was a small hut that was further ahead. There was a huge surfboard planted in the sand, together with some images of ice lollies and cold shakes. _Yes,_ this was exactly what Jihoon needed now: some cold drinks to combat the heat and some shade so that he could cool off and hide from the sun.

It seemed like everyone had the same thoughts as Jihoon and the group of them hastened their pace to the hut in front of them.

_Sparrow’s Hut, huh?_

_\--_

“Welcome!”

They were greeted with a bright, cheery-sounding male voice as soon as they stepped into the cafe. Naturally, Jihoon’s head darted to the source of the voice. _Oh._ Oh. The owner of the voice was _cute._

The young male sported bright, red hair with his bangs almost touching his eyes. He had on a simple black shirt with prints and beach shorts, and the tan that the man sported looked _really_ good on him. Jihoon could feel his heart thumping faster-- wait, was this what people called love at first sight?!

Okay, perhaps Jihoon was over-exaggerating, but he did find himself attracted to the man in front of him, who hadn’t spoken a word apart from “Welcome!” Jihoon could feel his cheeks redden from his thoughts and he hoped that his face wasn’t as red as he imagined it to be.

“Table for…?”

As if the male’s appearance hadn’t attracted Jihoon enough, Jihoon could also make out the _satoori_ in his voice. Before this, he could never understand why girls went crazy when they heard men use _satoori_ , but Jihoon thought that he could now, empathise with them.

“Five of us, please!” Soojin piped up helpfully.

“This way please,” the male said as he ushered them to a nearby table.

Even after they were seated, Jihoon couldn’t help but look at the red-haired boy while using the menu as a shield to cover most of his (probably, burning red) face. There was just something that was so inexplicably charming about him, that made Jihoon gravitate towards him. Even though the cafe was relatively empty and his cousins’ loud chatter was the only source of noise in the cafe, Jihoon could only focus on looking at the cute boy who was waiting for them to make their order.

“Could we take our order please?”

The red-haired boy perked up, nodded rapidly and hastily made his way over to their table. It was only then that Jihoon realised that he had yet to take a look at the menu and he started to fumble  to open the menu. He wasn’t someone who was indecisive when it came to ordering drinks or adventurous in trying new drinks, instead, he was someone who preferred to stick to what he always liked.

His cousins started to make their order, pointing to the various icy drinks on the menu and Jihoon watched the red-haired boy jot down their orders. _Damn it_ , why didn’t he have a nametag? He only wished he could have a name to pin to “cute red haired boy.”

There was a brief moment of silence until one of his cousins prodded his side and Jihoon realised that it was his turn. “I’ll j-just have an Iced Americano,” Jihoon decided.

There was a sudden laugh from the red-haired boy, who looked up from his memo pad and said, “We don’t serve coffee here. We don’t have a coffee machine yet.”

“O-Oh.” _Way to go, Jihoon_. He could definitely feel his face heat up. Luckily, his cousins were immersed in their own conversation and Jihoon thought that maybe, they didn’t hear what he said. “Then I’ll just have the most popular drink that’s sold here.”

“Sure, no problem!”

Now that Jihoon was able to take a better look at the cute red-haired boy from up close, he could see that the boy had a snaggletooth, which added on to the charms of the boy. Now, Jihoon edited his mental  nickname of “cute red haired boy” to “cute red haired boy with a snaggletooth.” He really wished that he had on a nametag. He really wanted to have a name to associate him with rather than using “cute red haired boy with a snaggletooth”.

While waiting for their drinks, Jihoon started to tap furiously away at this phone screen, talking in the group chat that he had with his two close friends: Jinyoung and Daehwi.

 

> **Jihoon:** SOS  
>  **Jinyoung:** what’s up  
>  **Daehwi:** what’s wrong hyung????  
>  **Jinyoung:** aren’t you at busan with your family  
>  **Daehwi:** yeah how’s the trip going?  
>  **Jihoon:** yes i am but  
>  **Jihoon:** there’s a PROBLEM  
>  **Jihoon:** there’s a really CUTE boy in the cafe i’m in rn  
>  **Jinyoung:** lmfao  
>  **Daehwi:** HYUNG  
>  **Jihoon:** hey hes rly cute ok  
>  **Jihoon:** he has a snaggletooth and red hair AND THE BUSAN SATOORI  
>  **Daehwi:** omfg you’re so thirsty  
>  **Jihoon:** he came to pick my order an d i actly asked for smth that wasnt even on the menu  
>  **Jinyoung:** WAY TO GO LOL  
>  **Daehwi:** i’m sure you caught his attention  
>  **Jihoon:** he laughed at me but it was a very cute laugh  
>  **Jihoon:** so i just asked for his recommendation  
>  **Jihoon:** he’s so cute BUT I SONT EVEN KNOW HIS NAME  
>  **Jinyoung:** just ask him what’s his name  
>  **Daehwi:** ^  
>  **Jihoon:** IT’S NOT THAT EASY  
>  **Jihoon:** ok brb hes coming back  
>  **Jinyoung:** lmfao good luck

The red-haired started to come back with several drinks on his tray and Jihoon was amazed by the way he managed to balance all the drinks steadily on it. He knew that he was never able to do so: the glasses would all probably fall to the ground the moment he tried to lift up the tray. As the red-haired boy said out the names of the drinks, he placed them all in front of his cousins -- managing to match every order to the customer perfectly.

“Here, our most popular fruit smoothie,” He said, placing the cheery-looking drink in front of Jihoon. It was a bright, fun-looking pink and it did look like it was going to be the perfect drink to combat the heat.

“What’s it made of?” Jihoon couldn’t help but ask as he stirred the slushy mixture in front of him.

“Why don’t you try it out and try guessing from there?” He responded with a wink. _Oh my god, is he flirting with me?!_

It seemed like the red-haired boy was too, embarrassed by what he said, judging from the way his face had started to turn slightly pink. It was almost like his face was trying to match his hair colour by turning into the various shades of reds and pinks. Jihoon was now sure that he _was_ trying to flirt with him and the Busan _satoori_ definitely had a role to play in making Jihoon’s knees feel weak.

“Woojin!” There was a sudden yell from behind the counter and from how the red-haired boy had instinctively turned back, it seemed like someone had called for him. “Stop flirting with the customer and hurry clean these bowls!”

Now, both Jihoon and the cute red-haired-- Woojin had turned red and his cousins ( _oh my god,_ Jihoon actually forgot that his cousins were sitting by him) started to snicker at the scene that was occurring in front of them.

“P-please excuse me!”

\--

As Jihoon watched Woojin scurry hurriedly to the staff area, he couldn’t help but sip nervously at his drink. He felt his cousins’ steely gazes on him and he could almost foretell the teasing questions that they would shoot at him, now that they were “victims” of having had to watch Jihoon crushing hard on a random stranger.

“Soooo, he’s your type, huh?” Soojin prodded, her single eyebrow was raised suggestively.

“I didn’t know you swung that way, Jihoon-hyung,” another of his younger cousins, Taehyun commented.

This was definitely a conversation that Jihoon never foresaw occurring between him and his cousins. His sexuality wasn’t exactly something that he liked to display in front of people. Apart from his family, only his close friends -- Jinyoung and Daehwi -- had known that he liked guys.

“Y-yeah,” Jihoon mumbled as he bit on his straw. He really hoped that his cousins were able to tell from his tone that this wasn’t exactly a topic that he was comfortable with. Perhaps, they were _really_ able to tell, for they just laughed it off and gave him pats on the back while wishing him “Good luck!”

He felt his phone vibrate and he opened it up to see a new message from Daehwi in his group chat.

 

> **Daehwi:** so how’s it going hyung?  
>  **Jihoon:** i have an update  
>  **Jihoon:** i have his name now  
>  **Jihoon:** his name is woojin  
>  **Jihoon:** how cute is that

“Jihoon-hyung,” Taehyun poked Jihoon’s arm. “We’re done with our drinks so we’re going to head back to the beach. Tell us how much the drinks are and we’ll pay you later.”

“Okay, sure, have fun.”

As soon as his cousins left the cafe (Soojin gave Woojin a cheeky wave that made him duck behind the counter), Woojin came over to clear up the empty glasses that were left on the table. Jihoon continued to sip on his slushy while tapping away in the group chat.

 

> **Jinyoung:** wow That Progress  
>  **Daehwi:** that’s great hyung :’)  
>  **Jihoon:** thx guys  
>  **Jihoon:** my couins left idk what should i do  
>  **Daehwi:** be brave  
>  **Jinyoung:** ask for his kkt or smth  
>  **Jinyoung:** so you can talk to him and not die of Awkward Tension that you have irl  
>  **Jihoon:** fuc k you i’m not awkward  
>  **Jinyoung:** pls who you kidding

Jihoon heard someone clearing his throat by his side and he was taken aback for a short moment before he made out Woojin’s figure. Woojin was leaning against a broom, staring straight into Jihoon’s eyes. “So, did you manage to figure out what was inside?”

 _Ah,_ Jihoon realised that he hadn’t been paying attention to the contents of the drink: the cold slushy had simply made its way down its throat without processing. Jihoon immediately took another sip of the drink, tongue tapping incessantly against the roof of his mouth in order to identify the ingredients. “Uh, strawberry? And a really sweet fruit, I’m not quite sure what it is.”

“It’s mango,” Woojin helped with a large smile on his face. “They aren’t really common here, but my aunt thought that it’s a pretty summery fruit so we decided to make use of it.”

“It’s really good.”

“That’s great to know.”

There was a moment of silence and the only thing that could be heard was the shifting of Woojin’s feet and the sound of Jihoon drinking his slushy. They were strangers, after all, and they didn’t know anything about each other to make decent conversation.

“So, you’re here for vacation?” Woojin started.

“Yeah, I’m here with my family. How could you tell?”

Woojin laughed, like as if Jihoon had shot him a stupid question. “You’re speaking with the Seoul accent, aren’t you?”

“T-that’s true,” Jihoon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “I really like your _satoori_ though.”

Now, it was Woojin’s turn to be embarrassed as his face started to slowly turn pink. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon nodded enthusiastically. “It’s really charming. I mean, I never quite understood why girls liked it when guys spoke in _satoori_ but if it’s you, I’d be able to understand.”

 _Oh my god, Jihoon, did you really say that?_ If it was any more possible for Woojin’s face to turn red, it definitely did turn redder. That was definitely something that should have been kept at the back of Jihoon’s head and not something that was meant to be said directly to Woojin’s face. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, no,” Woojin shook his head. “It’s just that no one else had called my _satoori_ charming.”

“Well, they’re the ones missing out.”

It was now that another group of customers had entered the cafe. “Welcome!” Woojin responded immediately as he turned back to have a look at the customers who just came in. There was a visible look of upsetness on Woojin’s face as he turned back. “Sorry, duty calls. I wish I could have talked to you more.”

“No worries, I’ve got to meet the rest of my family soon too,” Jihoon replied. “I’ll come back tomorrow, hopefully, you’re working?”

Woojin visibly brightened up at Jihoon’s last sentence, “Yeah, I’m working tomorrow. See you tomorrow?”

“See you!”

\--

The next day, after spending time at the Gamcheon Cultural Village with his family, Jihoon had found himself back at _Sparrow’s Hut_. He was supposed to be walking around the small streets with his cousins, but Soojin had immediately shook her head and went: “I’m sure you don’t want to be around us, but with cafe boy instead. Shoo, shoo!”

Soojin was right in the sense that Jihoon _did_ want to spend time watching Woojin and talking to him instead. But this was a family trip after all, and there was a part within Jihoon that made him feel guilty for skipping family time and spending it with Woojin instead. Nevertheless, he was already standing in front of the cafe and with a huge breath, Jihoon walked into the cafe.

“Welcome!” A familiar voice greeted him. Woojin had been nonchalantly wiping at the tables (that were already clean, Woojin was just bored) but when he saw that Jihoon was the one who entered the cafe, he brightened up and beamed at Jihoon. “Just you today?”

“Yeah, just me,” Jihoon responded as Woojin ushered him to one of the seats by the counter. Jihoon gave him a slightly puzzled look, wondering why Woojin had decided to have him sit by the counter instead.

“This is so I look like I’m doing work but I can still talk to you,” Woojin revealed as he slid the menu over to Jihoon’s front. Jihoon couldn’t help but let out a small laugh -- Woojin _really_ did want to spend some time with him, didn’t he? “I just realised, I haven’t caught your name yet.”

“It’s Park Jihoon,” Jihoon laughed while Woojin scratched the back of his head, letting another laugh out himself. “So what are you serving me today?”

“How about some iced pineapple-mango smoothie?”

\--

Every day after he spent some time with his family exploring the various landmarks of Busan, Jihoon would head over to _Sparrow’s Hut_ and get a drink made personally by Woojin. He never had to order anything off the menu and everything that was served to him would be randomly decided and mixed by Woojin. Unexpectedly, they had hit it off really well and the banter that flowed between the two of them was something that Jihoon had never experienced with anyone else.

Today, however, when he walked into _Sparrow’s Hut,_ he definitely had not been expecting to see Woojin in a black muscle tank top that showed off his lean arm muscles. Jihoon couldn’t help but stop in his tracks upon entering the cafe, mouth dropping into an “o” shape. Upon seeing Jihoon’s reaction, Woojin couldn’t stop laughing and he went behind Jihoon to push him into a chair by the counter.

“Now, I wasn’t expecting that reaction,” Woojin said as he pushed some fruits into the blender. Jihoon felt a familiar flush in his face and he stared at the wooden table in front of him.

“H-hey, it’s not everyday that I see you in a muscle tank!”

“Right, right,” Woojin laughed. He placed a glass in front of Jihoon, after making sure that there was a plastic coaster that was sandwiched between the glass cup and the table. “Here, a drink to quench your thirst. For me.”

“You’re so egotistical,” Jihoon rolled his eyes as he took a sip of the drink. “This’s really good, well, everything you made has been good; but this is good. What’s this?”

“It’s a honey banana smoothie filled with a magic ingredient,” Woojin replied with a wink. “The magic ingredient is called my love.”

Now, Jihoon couldn’t help but choke on his smoothie that he had been drinking. He knew that Woojin had been flirting with him for the past few days, but he definitely didn’t expect him to be _that_ straightforward. Woojin laughed at Jihoon’s reaction and passed him several pieces of tissue, “Sorry. I always wanted to say that.”

“You’re a butt,” Jihoon glared at Woojin after wiping the remnants of the smoothie off his chin. “I didn’t know you worked out, though.”

“I don’t really work out though,” Woojin responded, taking the tissues away from Jihoon and throwing them into the trash. “It’s not really my thing. I dance.”

“Really?” Jihoon’s eyes widened in surprise. “Me too! I’d love to see you dance one day.”

Woojin looked away from Jihoon, staring into the distance almost thoughtfully. “I could show you some of my dancing clips that my friends took. Hey, pass me your phone.”

Jihoon was confused as to why Woojin had suddenly asked for his phone. It seemed like something that wasn’t really related to what they were talking about, but he still took his phone out of his phone and unlocked the phone screen before passing it to Woojin. He watched Woojin tap away at his phone and Woojin returned it to him.

“I added myself to you Kakaotalk,” Woojin explained. “I can send you my videos there.”

All of a sudden, Jihoon recalled how Jinyoung had told him to ask for Woojin’s Kakao ID, so they could possibly, continue to talk even after Jihoon went back to Seoul. He had totally forgotten all about it until Woojin took the chance to add him on Kakaotalk. “I’m looking forward to them.”

\--

> **Jihoon:** GUYS you won’t believe what just happened  
>  **Jinyoung:** look at who just remembered that we exist, daehwi  
>  **Daehwi:** hi hyung ^^  
>  **Daehwi:** what happened?  
>  **Jihoon:** woojin added me on kkt  
>  **Jinyoung:** nice  
>  **Daehwi:** that’s great, hyung!  
>  **Daehwi:** at least you’ll still be able to talk to woojin after you’re back in seoul :-)  
>  **Daehwi:** good that you managed to get his kkt even though you’re coming back soon!!!  
>  **Jinyoung:** ugh do you mean there’s only 2 more days without pjh  
>  **Jinyoung:** we’re going to have to see his ugly face in 2 more days  
>  **Jihoon:** I’M NOT UGLY YOU BUTTFACE  
>  **Daehwi:** jinyoung-hyung, stop being a tsundere  
>  **Daehwi:** you keep telling me how much you miss jihoon-hyung  
>  **Jihoon:** d ISGUSTING  
>  **Jinyoung:** DAEHWI  
>  **Jinyoung:** I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY S E C R E T S  
>  **Jinyoung:** YOU SNEK  
>  **Daehwi:** i’m just telling jihoon-hyung the truth :-) **  
> Daehwi:** jihoon-hyung, don’t forget to tell woojin that you’re leaving soon, okay?  
>  **Daehwi:** and have fun for the last two days

 

 _Damn it_ , Jihoon hadn’t realised that the days were passing by so fast. It was strangely amusing, how he had dreaded coming to Busan, wanting to _so_ desperately avoid the beach and the sun; but now, he was by the beach everyday and always wanting to go back to the boy who was kissed by the sun.

There was a part of him that didn’t want to go back to Seoul, wanted to stay here and enjoy his days by the beach and just relaxing -- free from the hustle and bustle of the Seoul city life, away from the rigorous training that he was bound to as a trainee.

He couldn’t help but feel that his feelings for Park Woojin were getting stronger. He wanted to stay by Woojin’s side, visiting the cafe every day just so that they could have a conversation together, so they could make bad jokes and laugh at each other, so that Jihoon could see the glimmer of Woojin’s snaggletooth when he laughed, so that he could continue to hear Woojin’s _satoori_ … There were just so many things about Woojin that he knew he was going to miss, even though he had only come to know him over such a short period of time.

> **Jihoon:** hey woojin,  
>  **Jihoon:** you there?  
>  **Woojin:** what’s up?  
>  **Jihoon:** just thought that i’d let you know that  
>  **Jihoon:** i’m going back to seoul in two days in the morning  
>  **Woojin:** oh  
>  **Woojin:** that’s fast  
>  **Woojin:** is it going to be two weeks already?  
>  **Jihoon:** yeah ikr?  
>  **Woojin:** then  
>  **Woojin:** do you want to go on a date with me tmrw?  
>  **Woojin:** i can ask my aunt to let me off work earlier  
>  **Jihoon:**???????  
>  **Jihoon:** of course i’d want to!!!!!!!!!  
>  **Woojin:** ok :)  
>  **Woojin:** let me give my aunt a text  
>  **Woojin:** it should be fine, meet me at the cafe at 6 tmrw?  
>  **Jihoon:** see you tmrw!  
>  **Jihoon:** good night ^^  
>  **Woojin:** gdnight :)

\--

> **Jihoon:** guys guess what happened now  
>  **Jinyoung:** what  
>  **Daehwi:**!!  
>  **Daehwi:** did woojin do something? **  
> **Jihoon: y e s  
>  **Jihoon:** HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE  
>  **Jinyoung:** WOW  
>  **Daehwi:** that’s great, hyung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  **Daehwi:** hyung it’s your time to shine and impress him  
>  **Daehwi:** that’s a nice way to end your trip ^^  
>  **Jihoon:** i think i’m going to die  
>  **Jihoon:** my heart is beating so fast  
>  **Daehwi:** nah hyung, you can’t die until you actually go on the date  
>  **Jihoon:** fuck  
>  **Jihoon:** pls wish me luck  
>  **Jinyoung:** good luck!!! I know you can charm woojin off his socks  
>  **Jinyoung:** or slippers  
>  **Daehwi:** HYUNG, WE SUPPORT YOU!!!!!! ^^

\--

As the hands on the clock inched nearer to 6, Jihoon could feel his heart beating faster in excitement. He scrolled through group chat that he had with Daehwi and Jinyoung which managed to calm his nerves slightly, giving him a tad more confidence for the date with Woojin. He had taken out his nicest shirt from his suitcase (a blue and white striped shirt) and he hoped that it would be nice enough to impress Woojin. It was going to be the first (and maybe, last) time that he was going to have a date with Woojin and Jihoon really didn’t want it to go wrong in any way.

He opened the door to the cafe to see the most adorable sight: Woojin dancing with a broom. He was probably doing a final sweep of the cafe, to ensure that it maintained its cleanliness and assumed that no one else was going to be entering the cafe. Well, Jihoon _was_ early after all. Jihoon decided to continue remaining silent, relishing in the sight of watching Woojin dance until Woojin had seen him and immediately stopped in his tracks.

“Sorry for disturbing you?” Jihoon couldn’t help but break into a small laugh.

It was amusing to see how Woojin had immediately turned red, from his face to the tip of his ears. He started to hug the broom closer to himself, like as if it was an anchor that prevented him from being swallowed by the floorboards. “I-I didn’t think anyone was going to be watching.”

“Well, I really like watching you,” Jihoon said before his mind could process what he was going to say. It felt like whenever he was with Woojin, his mouth would work faster than his brain and he would say _all these things._ When he saw that Woojin’s face continued to get redder, Jihoon continued, “But as much as I like to continue watching you, we should get going. Before the dinner crowd comes and all. You know.”

“Y-yes, that sounds like a plan,” Woojin said, pressing the broom into a corner of the cafe. “Just give me a while and I’ll be out.”

“Sure,” Jihoon replied, pulling out a nearby chair.

It didn’t take Woojin that long to come out of the Staff’s Quarters, dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans and a backpack slung over a shoulder. It seemed like Woojin really liked wearing black; from all the times that Jihoon was at the cafe, he noticed that Woojin was dressed mainly in blacks -- a stark contrast from the bright pinks and yellows that he liked.

“Let’s go,” Woojin motioned towards the door and the keys in his hands made a clanging sound.

Jihoon nodded as he hastily got up from his seat and pushed the chair back to where it belonged before walking towards the entrance.

\--

Silent tension was hovering over the two like a dead weight and it was something that hadn’t occurred between the two ever since they started to grow closer together. They had left the cafe for the main shopping district and it was pretty crowded for a Tuesday night. Jihoon was walking slowly by Woojin, not sure of where Woojin was bringing them to. Woojin promised that he would be the one to bring Jihoon to a good dinner place and Jihoon trusted Woojin. Who else would he trust if he didn’t trust the local?

“So, what are we going to have for dinner?” Jihoon piped up.

“That’s a secret,” Woojin smiled back at Jihoon. His smile dropped a second later and Jihoon noticed that he was fidgeting with his hands slightly. “H-hey, since it’s going to be your last night here, do y-you want to-- hold my hand or something?” 

Ah, so that was why. Jihoon grabbed Woojin’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, “Why wouldn’t I want to?”

It was definitely different tonight. There was something about Woojin that was different, from the way he stuttered over his words, to the way he was deliberating averting his eyes away from Jihoon. Tonight’s Woojin wasn’t going to be the same Woojin that teased Jihoon everyday, said corny lines and made new drinks every day for Jihoon.

It was evident that they both liked each other, an emotion that had grown strangely strong for the short period of time that they came to know each other. But there was something that was holding the both of them back from making their feelings clear for one another -- the fact that Jihoon wasn’t from Busan and that he was going back to Seoul the next day. It was a fact that was hanging at the back of their minds, reminding them of reality and causing them to break free of the temporary illusion of happiness. 

Jihoon could feel the clammy sweat from Woojin’s hands and he hoped that his hands wouldn’t give him away, that he too, was equally nervous. He felt Woojin tighten his grip, pulling him closer so that they could walk closer to each other. 

They walked into a smaller road that was filled with small restaurants, with salarymen who had just knocked off work and were satisfying their growling stomachs. They walked further in before Woojin led him into one of the not-so crowded restaurants. Woojin opened the door, to be warmly greeted by a homely voice. 

“Ah, isn’t it Woojin? It’s been so long!”

“Hi, Aunty!” Woojin let go off Jihoon’s hand to wrap his arms around a middle-aged lady that Jihoon had never seen before. The middle-aged lady beamed the moment Woojin stepped into the cafe and Jihoon was sure that this was a restaurant that Woojin must have frequented for a long time.

“Oh, who is this? A friend of yours?"

“Yeah,” Woojin replied as the middle-aged lady ruffled Woojin’s hair after breaking away from the hug. “He’s Jihoon and he’s going back to Seoul tomorrow.” 

“Oh, that’s fast! You should’ve brought him earlier,” the lady responded, ushering them into a nearby table. “I’m Mdm Kim. Nice to meet you, Jihoon-goon.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Aunty,” Jihoon responded politely, accepting Mdm Kim’s handshake and bowing. They settled into their seats and Jihoon tuned out slightly as Woojin and Mdm Kim broke into _satoori_ , a stronger _satoori_ that he hadn’t heard Woojin use before and it was something that was a little too strong for Jihoon to comprehend properly. 

Woojin had probably made their order as Mdm Kim left and Woojin said apologetically to Jihoon, “Sorry about that. My _satoori_ ’s pretty strong after all.”

“Nah, I told you before: I like hearing your _satoori_.” 

“Please, you like me. Not just my _satoori_.” 

Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh as it felt that they had returned to a moment where everything was back to normal, like they were back in the cafe without the knowledge that Jihoon was going back to Seoul the next day. Woojin laughed along with him and they continued with idle chatter until the first plate was served. 

“Chicken?” Jihoon raised a single eyebrow.

Woojin scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, it’s your favourite, isn’t it?”

It was. There was nothing else like a whole plate of chicken. As a trainee, it was one of the foods that he was absolutely forbidden from eating, with all the fats and batter that the chicken would be coated with. Jihoon knew that he shouldn’t be eating this, for he’d have to deal with the consequences when he was back into the routine of trainee life, but it felt like Woojin had specifically ordered this for him, just because he knew that it was Jihoon’s favourite.   

“It is,” Jihoon smiled, pulling a hand into a plastic glove and starting to dig into the pieces of chicken laid in front of him.

\--

It was about 8pm when they were done with dinner and bade their farewells to Mdm Kim, who were glad that they enjoyed the food that she cooked. Upon leaving the restaurant, Jihoon reached out to Woojin’s hand, locking their fingers together as Woojin walked back to the city centre. It seemed a little early for them to return home, but Jihoon wasn’t quite sure of what else could be done in Busan at this timing. At this time, he had after all, either spent it at a long dinner with his relatives, or at the cafe with Woojin.

“Where are we going now?” Jihoon asked.

“I’m not telling you,” Woojin replied, with a wink. With the sheer amount of times that Woojin had winked at him, Jihoon really wanted to hit that smug wink off his face. But as Woojin winked more and more at him, he found himself not wanting to look away, wanting to capture Woojin’s wink into the spaces of his memories.

“Just tell me!" 

“No, no, no. I’m not telling you!”

\--

 To Jihoon’s surprise, they had ended up in an arcade. Jihoon never pegged Woojin as someone who frequented arcades, but when Woojin led him beyond the gaming consoles, he realised that there was another reason why Woojin had brought him here.

Standing in front of Jihoon were a bunch of sticker photo machines and Woojin led him into one with a bright beam, “Let’s take some photos!”

It had been a while since Jihoon last took photos in a sticker photo booth. It wasn’t something that guys would willingly enter; it was more of something that girls in their class would drag them to and laugh at how the guys turned out in the photos after the sticker photos were printed out.

The photo taking session ended in a flash, with them making generic peace sign poses, finger hearts and their fingers shaping themselves into a box -- something that Jihoon had made up one time when he was joking around with Woojin, “I capture you into my heart!” They didn’t know how they should design the photos and every several looks at the stamps that were in the machine, they figured that it would be better if they left the photos as they were.

After cutting the sticker photos into two copies, Woojin said, “Now you have a picture with me. You can’t forget about me even after you go back to Seoul, okay?”

Jihoon nodded. _Like as if he could forget about the guy he fell for._

 --

“It’s getting late, huh,” Woojin suddenly whispered as they stepped out of the arcade. It was only now that Jihoon realised what time it had become; they had spent time at the crane machines after keeping the sticker photos in their wallets. (Woojin had pointed out one of the soft toys looked like Jihoon -- “That puppy looks just like you!” -- and insisted that he catch it as a souvenir for Jihoon. 

It took Woojin several tries before he could catch the puppy toy. Upon receiving the toy, Jihoon was inspired that he too, should give Woojin something, and not just be on the receiving end. They walked around the crane machines’ section before stopping by a machine that boasted a whole lot of sparrow plushies. 

“That’s _soooo_ you,” Jihoon exclaimed, putting in some coins into the crane machine to try win one for Woojin. Woojin snickered at Jihoon’s pathetic skills, as the crane continuously picked up nothing but air. In the end, Woojin couldn’t stand watching Jihoon play any longer, and he won the toy for himself. 

“I wanted to win it for you though.” 

“Too bad. You sucked so bad.”)

“Yeah, I didn’t realise that it was going to be ten already,” Jihoon replied after looking at his watch. “Guess it’s time to head back.” 

“I, I’ll walk you back to your hotel.” 

They held hands again, and this time, Jihoon could feel that Woojin had slowed down their pace significantly. Perhaps, Woojin was purposely walking slower so that he could have that one more second, one more minute with Jihoon. Jihoon felt Woojin’s grip on his hand tighten; Jihoon turned to look at Woojin, who was staring at the road straight away, with an unreadable look in his eyes. 

“Stop thinking so hard, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Jihoon said, breaking the silence that had ensued over them. When Woojin didn’t reply, Jihoon sped up his pace and stopped in front of Woojin. “Hey, you there?” 

“I-I’m going to miss you.” 

Jihoon let go off Woojin’s hand, enveloping him into the tightest hug. “Stupid, I’m going to miss you too.” 

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, his vision becoming blurry and he also felt the way Woojin’s chest was heaving up and down, _up and down_ and he heard the way Woojin was gasping loudly for air. Jihoon brought Woojin into a tighter hug, knowing that if he were to see Woojin’s face now, he too, would start crying. 

When he felt Woojin’s heaving grow slower, he pulled away from Woojin, bringing his hands to Woojin’s face and wiped at the tears that had strayed away from his cheeks. “You’re so stupid.” 

“ _Ugh,_ why did I have to fall for you?” Woojin said, rolling his eyes. It was an amusing sight to see how Woojin was still trying to be snarky even though his eyes were red and his nose was running and his voice was betraying him from the way it was cracking. “ I hate you so much.” 

“Too bad,” Jihoon replied with a smile. “I like you too.” 

Jihoon leaned in, letting his lips touch Woojin’s cheek and he gave him a gentle kiss. It was wet from the tears that were starting to dry up but it was also warm and burning with the emotions that Woojin had for Jihoon. Jihoon’s heart was drumming loudly against his chest and he wondered if Woojin was able to hear the way his heart beat for him too.

“We’ll see each other again, won’t we?” Jihoon murmured against his cheek and he felt Woojin nod in response. “So there’s nothing to cry about, stupid.” 

“Yeah, we will.”

\--

> **Woojin:** jihoon~  
>  **Woojin:** i’m heading up to Seoul from next month on, could you bring me around Seoul?  
>  **Jihoon:** omg rly???????  
>  **Jihoon:** of course i will  
>  **Woojin:** i can’t wait to see you again  
>  **Woojin:** i really  
>  **Woojin:** missed you  
>  **Jihoon:** me too, stupid

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/99izm) so that we can die over 2park (and wanna one) together ;;;;;;


End file.
